Return of the Wanderer
by Gold of Termina
Summary: Just a thing I wrote after starting to play Fallout 3 and waiting for Fallout 4.


**The Return of the Lone Wanderer**

 _ **Hello my wonderful readers! Sorry for the lack of content but school was a bitch. But I'm out now so yay! So I have a while because of school being out! I'm a bit sad because my friend Silent Pencil on here or That1personyouknow on Wattpad, has left. She moved away. But I've been playing Fallout 3 a lot recently, I've been wrecking the Wastelands with Dogmeat and Jericho. So I'm writing this based off of the side quest called "Return to Vault 101". I haven't played it personally so I'm doing it my way. (As I do many things.) Thanks to my friend for motivating me to get off my lazy ass and do things. As well as thanks to Libby8980 for the same reason. So I'm basing this off of my character, giving him my favorite armor and weapons. His name, you wouldn't have guessed it, Golder Name. I don't get it but I'm gonna call him Gold because reasons. Without further ado, The Return of the Lone Wanderer.**_

I'm Gold, better known as the Lone Wanderer of Vault 101. After having to leave the relative safety of the Vault because of dad, I've wandered the Wastes, managing to find residence in the town of Megaton. I've met a lot of people, killing most of them. Recently I've enlisted the help of a man named Jericho. I've armored and armed him well, a bit worse than myself. I wear combat armor, as does he, though I wear a combat helmet as well, as well as my old Pip-Boy. Thanks to my renown due to Free Dog, I don't need to carry as much weaponry, as many know of my strength. The few who try anyway, fall. While exploring, I've gathered a lot of weapons, the ones I carry are my trusty baseball bat, a sledgehammer, a combat shotgun, frag grenades, a combat knife, a sawed off shotgun called The Kneecapper, a hunting rifle called Ol' Painless, a Ripper, and my favorite of all, the Deathclaw Gauntlet. As well as Jericho, a dog follows me as well. He answers to Dogmeat and is invaluable. The radio signal of Galaxy News Radio cuts out. I check my Pip-Boy, only to find a new signal, "Vault 101 Emergency Signal." Curious, I start playing the signal. "Gold, I hope you can hear this. Since you left, the Vault has been having hard times. The new overseer is insane! We need help. If you're there, stop looking for your dad and come help us." The message begins to repeat. Amata needs help. Jericho walks behind me. "You know her boss?" I clench my fist in the Deathclaw gauntlet before replying, "Yeah Jericho. She's a childhood friend. I'm going to help her." Before he can say anything I stop him. "Wait back in Megaton for me Jericho. Me and Dogmeat should be fine." He nods and starts running toward Megaton. I start toward the vault I called home for years, Dogmeat at my side. I look at my hand in the gauntlet, realizing how much I've changed since I left the vault a year and a half or so ago. I went from a timid kid scared of every little beast in the wastes to a badass who fights the fiercest and deadliest beasts there are. On my first day out here I defused a nuke. I've had radiation poisoning, walked through a minefield, I've killed anyone who stood in my way. Now I'm going back. Not forever. I couldn't live there again, not after what I've experienced out here.

 **Timeskip**

When I reach the vault entrance, I use the control panel to open the door. I walk in and hold my gauntlet in front of me, shielding myself from a spray of gunfire let loose by the guards I didn't kill when I left before. "I'm just here for Amata! I got her distress signal." They don't stop shooting. I make my way closer to them, Dogmeat rushing up and attacking one of them. I bring down the gauntlet and kill both of them. "I'm sorry you two. If I didn't do it, then you would've killed both me and Dogmeat. I enter the Vault and find Amata. She's in my father's office with Andy, Butch, and a few others who I didn't remember. She walks up to me and touches my face. "You came back. My god its actually you Gold! You came to save us!" I keep a neutral look on my face and put away my gauntlet, keeping a 9mm in my hand. "I couldn't let my friend suffer. Besides, I need to get some stuff I left behind when I left. I heard the Enclave tried to break in here." She gives me a puzzled look "Who's the Enclave?" I sigh and remember they haven't seen the shit I've seen out in the wastes, they don't get radio down here either. "They're a group with supposed connections to the old United States military. They pack more firepower than I do on each person than I have in my home in Megaton." She gives another puzzled look. I tell them what I'd done after leaving. "Its dangerous out there, but if you're all armed like the guards here are you'll make it to Megaton. Just from what I took off the guards killed by Radroaches I made it. Hell I could escort you to Megaton."

She looks both horrified and surprised at my tale. "I'll take care of the Overseer for you. But rounds don't come cheap out there. Do you have any caps for me?"

"Caps? Like bottle caps?" I nod. "Why do you want bottle caps? Oh yeah, they're currency out there." I nod. "You never introduced us to your friend there."

"This is Dogmeat. He's my dog. I saved him from some raiders." After more questions I leave and head to the overseer's office. I pull out my gauntlet and put it on. some dick i don't remember the name of. dick I don't remember the name of "What? Oh, the doctor's boy! How are the wastes? Why have you returned?"

I respond, "To deal with you." Before he can respond, I kill him with the gauntlet and loot him, finding some Cram, some 5mm rounds, and a modified utility jumpsuit. I walk back to Amata. "I took care of him." She looks very saddened.

"I... I just heard. the Overseer... My father is dead. What's more, some of the people are saying I should be the new Overseer. It's all so sudden. But, if I have to step up, unfortunately, I have to force you out. You saved us yeah, but you killed one of us to do so. You're a hero, now you have to be punished for it. I'm sorry, just leave. Please." I open my mouth to speak but no words come out. "I love you, but you have to go Gold. I'm sorry." I can hear the sadness in her voice. Dogmeat whines and nuzzles her leg, sensing her sadness. I put on the front I take with raiders or anyone else in the wastes. "Fine. I'll leave. Good luck to all of you. Cmon Dogmeat, let's head back to Megaton." I start walking out of the vault. I hear Dogmeat whimper and follow me.

 _ **Well, that's a nice little one shot for you guys. Eventually I'll get off my lazy ass and write another chapter for another story. Maybe. Aww well. Thank you for being nice and patient and all of that amazing stuff you do. I love you all for being patient with me. I'm starting to ramble now so I'm gonna stop but thank you.**_


End file.
